vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Celestia
|-|Princess Celestia= |-|Daybreaker= |-|Principal Celestia= Summary Princess Celestia is a main character in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and is one of the many Alicorns seen in the series, so far. She is Twilight Sparkle's mentor and the one responsible for raising the sun, every day. Celestia rules over all of Equestria and is portrayed as a wise, kind, and beloved leader. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-B, possibly Low 2-C | Low 2-C | 10-B, likely 9-B Name: Princess Celestia Origin: My Little Pony Gender: Female Classification: Alicorn, Human in Equestria Girls Age: Over 1,111 years old (Started raising the sun 1,111 years before the events of the show). Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Flight, Magic, Energy Projection, Telekinesis, Mind Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Crystal Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Teleportation, Can dispel and reverse the effects of magic, Dream Manipulation (Only with Luna's cutie mark), Petrification (Can turn others to stone) | BFR by banishment, Petrification and Sealing, Removal of and Resistance to Mind Manipulation, and limited Reality Warping by reversing the effects of Discord. Magical forcefields to protect from and repel powerful magical forces. Attack Potency: At least Solar System level (Raises the sun every day, and has done so for over a thousand years. A small part of her power alongside Luna's can control the Sun and Moon), possibly Universe level+ (Comparable to Luna, who momentarily held back the Elements of Harmony. Stated to have an infinite power for destruction and their power was desired immensely by the Pony of Shadows, who resisted the Elements) | Universe level+ with the Elements of Harmony | Human level, likely Wall level+ (Should be comparable to Sunset Shimmer and Rainbow Dash) Speed: Massively FTL+ combat and magic speed (Superior to Starswirl the Bearded and Twilight Sparkle) | Massively FTL+ combat and magic speed | Average Human Lifting Strength: At least Stellar with telekinesis | At least Stellar with telekinesis | Regular Human Striking Strength: At least Solar System Class, possibly Universal+ | Universal+ | Human Class, likely Wall Class+ Durability: At least Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ (Withstood a blast from Nightmare Moon and got up very shortly after) | Universe level+ | Human level, likely Wall level+ Stamina: Superhuman | Superhuman | Average Range: Interplanetary. Can use her magic to move around the Sun and Moon | Thousands of Kilometers, was able to send Night Mare Moon to the moon, though it looked to take a decent amount out of her. | Standard melee range Standard Equipment: The Original Elements of Harmony Intelligence: A wise individual, she was Twilight's mentor, taught her everything she knows, often knows the solution to the problems at hand but lets Twilight and friends figure it out. Weaknesses: Is afraid of chickens | Is only able to use the original version of the Elements of Harmony, as she is no longer bound to them once the Mane 6 used them. Otherwise, none notable, can even use the originals without the help of others. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Sun Rising': Celestia can rotate the Sun around the planet. Key: Base | Elements of Harmony | Principal Celestia (Equestria Girls counterpart) Note: It has been confirmed that the Sun of Equestria is the same size as our own, even though it revolves around the planet. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:My Little Pony Category:Protagonists Category:Teachers Category:Flight Users Category:Female Characters Category:Animals Category:Magic Users Category:Mammals Category:Darkness Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Horses Category:Hasbro Category:Princesses Category:Royal Characters Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Dream Users Category:BFR Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 9 Category:Solar Energy Users Category:Leaders Category:Good Characters Category:Rulers Category:Tier 10 Category:Petrification Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Crystal Users Category:Earth Users Category:Heroes